


Capitán Jaegerjaquez

by Ragnarok091



Category: Bleach
Genre: Lieutenant Ichigo, M/M, Shinigami Grimmjow, Some Humor, Some Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnarok091/pseuds/Ragnarok091
Summary: AU donde Grimmjow es capitán del noveno escuadrón y Ichigo su teniente.Grimmjow estando en su posición de capitán abusa un poco de su poder para hacerle una que otra travesura a su teniente y Ichigo cada que puede se desquita pero él no sabe que tiene otras intenciones su capitán.





	Capitán Jaegerjaquez

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Traigo un one-shot Grimmichi un poco largo e intento de comedia xD
> 
> Desde hace mucho traía las ganas de hacerlo por que vi una imagen en tumblr donde aparecía Grimmjow como capitán y la ame así que mi loca cabecita se puso a trabajar, espero lo disfruten.
> 
> Ningún personaje me pertenece todos son obra de Tite kubo si fueran míos le hubiera dado una segunda resurrección a Grimmjow.

Me encontraba caminando apresuradamente  por los pasillos del noveno escuadrón. Ese idiota lo volvió a hacer, sé que debería tratarlo con respeto después de todo es mi capitán ¡Pero ese idiota me dejo todo el trabajo a mí y estoy seguro que fue a propósito!

Lleva tres semanas posponiendo todo su papeleó para que al final termine haciéndolo yo y siempre tiene un excusa,  que si hay que asistir al entrenamiento, que si Kempachi lo reto a una pelea, que él es el rey por lo tanto tenemos que obedecer. Enfurecido llego al despacho de mi capitán y de una patada abro la puerta.

-¡OYE GRIMMJOW!- Grito cabreado, estoy seguro que se me nota la vena en el rostro.

-Oi, oi Ichigo ¿Qué es esa manera de entrar he?- Me muestra esa sonrisa burlona a veces con ese gesto parece un psicópata.

-No me hables de modales que a ti no te queda, traigo lo reportes de la misión anterior que por cierto dichos reportes tenían que ser llenados por usted, ca-pi-tan -  recalco enojado lo último, es que a este tipo no le queda para nada la palabra capitán, no entiendo como llego al cargo.

\- Oh vamos ¿en verdad te molestaste? Te dije que tenía cosas de mayor importancia, no tenía tiempo de hacerlo

-¡¿Cómo cuáles?! A ver con que estúpida excusa me sales ahora.

\- Tenia que mejorar mi bankai, si eso- me suelta en un tono tan flojo que ni siquiera se lo creo y por supuesto me hace enojar más.

-¡Tu bankai está bien! Es rápido, feroz y destructivo – digo enumerando las características, tenía que admitirlo era un bankai bastante bueno no perfecto pero si bueno pero eso no era excusa ¡Joder de dónde saca tanta estupidez!

\- Ah pero no perfecto- señala divertido de nuevo con esa sonrisa burlona, la odio.

-¡NO ES EXCUSA!

Resoplo y casi siento ese tic en el ojo pero no, esta vez no le daré el lujo de regodease con mi enojo, intento calmarme y dejo los papeles en el escritorio, ir con Rukia puede que me ayude a despejarme.

-Para la próxima por favor termina los reportes temprano, me retiro-  salgo rápido para no darle la oportunidad de decirme algo.

Me frustra mucho que siempre se salga con la suya, no me cabe en la cabeza que tan buen peleador sea un irresponsable y peor aún sus excusas ni siquiera son tan buenas. Maldigo el día en que me ascendieron a teniente porque sabía que la carga de trabajo estaría más pesada y no lo digo por el puesto si no por él, solo fue al mes desde que entre al noveno escuadrón como el quinto al mando ¡Y ya me tenía entrenando como loco y curiosamente solo a mí!  Desde ahí empezó la carga y cuando me ascendieron, fue mucho más estresante.

Uso mi shumpo para llegar más rápido al treceavo escuadrón y busco a Rukia, ella también tiene el cargo de teniente y no tienen tanto trabajo como yo,  claro es muy diferente porqué Ukitake-san  es amable y paciente aunque no puedo creer todavía que le acepte sus dibujos de conejos feos. Son las cuatro de la tarde así que tiene que estar comiendo en algún lado, me dispongo a caminar con calma por los pasillos hasta llegar a los jardines del escuadrón donde se encuentra Rukia sentada en la orilla del engawa.

-¡Rukia!                                                                                                           

-Ichigo, no esperaba verte por aquí.

Me recibe feliz y me siento a su lado, saco una bolsa con onigiris. Ahora si voy a poder descansar un poco después de tan estresante día.

-Por un momento pensé que estarías en tu casa.

-No, nii-sama esta fuera en una misión y preferí quedarme aquí aparte todavía tengo trabajo que hacer, por cierto te ves cansado.

-Otra vez me toco hacer todos los reportes de las misiones tsk- me desquito con el onigiri dándole un gran mordisco.

\- Jeje ¿Otra vez el capitán Jaegerjaquez?- me pregunta de forma burlona y yo la miro de mala cara, será…- Ya decía yo que no era la vejez

-Deja de burlarte enana, no es gracioso.

-De verdad parecen que juegan al gato y al ratón, he pensado que el capitán hace honor al nombre de su zampakuto él es la pantera y tú eres su presa favorita.

-Ni me lo digas, disfruta de hacerme enojar no entiendo cuál es su punto

-Bueno también tienes que admitir, te ha ayudado en otras cosas él te ayudo a entrenar tu bankai- Eso era un buen punto a pesar de que Grimmjow disfrutara de molestarme,  los primeros meses que me obligaba a entrenar mejore mucho mis habilidades y claro peleando día a día llegue a perfeccionar mi bankai. No es que fuera un shinigami flojo si no al contrario poseía buenos reflejos y fuerza pero no estaban del todo al 100% y él me ayudo a ser un mejor guerrero. Pasar tiempo con él a veces traía buenas cosas- Ahora que lo pienso, eres el único que ha visto su bankai ¿no es así?- Me detengo a pensar un momento y es cierto, Grimmjow es fuerte por algo es capitán pero lo es tanto que nunca ha tenido necesidad hasta ahorita de utilizar su bankai, todos en el Sereite saben que lo tienen pero nadie lo ha visto.

-Sí, lo recuerdo cuando solíamos entrenar nos íbamos lejos a un campo de entrenamiento y aparte ponía una barrera de Kido pero estoy seguro que al menos el comandante lo ha visto.

-Puede ser…

Seguimos almorzando pero no cambiamos de tema, estar con Rukia me ayuda a veces a desahogarme de los juegos sucios de Grimmjow y me tranquiliza sacarlo. Ella me escucha aunque se burle en ocasiones la maldita.

-Me pase toda la semana haciendo los reportes de las investigaciones que se hicieron en el Rukongai aunque Grimmjow me haya ayudado a mejor en forma de luchar se pasa con el papeleo.

-¿Por qué no lo obligas a hacer su parte? Renji dice que el capitán Hitsugaya hace eso todo el tiempo con Matsumoto-san- intercambiamos parte de nuestra comida, era un gesto que hacíamos desde la academia

-Una vez lo intente- doy una mordida rápido al tempura que me dio- Pero le valió literalmente no tuve respuesta y termine haciéndolo todo como siempre.

-¿Siempre ha sido así? – me pregunta mi amiga, si le contara…

-¡Solo tuve un mes! Todo era normal, era un subordinado más que iba a una que otra misión y una vez me toco acompañarlo a Karakura a investigar un hollow desde ahí empezó mi pesadilla, día tras día entrenamiento obligatorio ¡Ah! También me puso en ese tiempo el sobrenombre de _“fresita”_.

-B-bueno que esperabas si tu nombre lo insinúa...- Rukia intentaba

-¡Eso no importa!- le reclamo y casi se cae mi último onigiri por exaltarme así, joder.

* * *

 

Cuando regreso a mi escuadrón ya son alrededor de las nueve de la noche, lo más probable es que muchos del escuadrón empiecen a irse a descansar y espero ya no tener pendientes para irme a tomar una buena ducha. Llego al despacho donde se encuentra mi escritorio y veo una pila grande de papeles encima de el, por el bien de Grimmjow mas le vale que no sea lo que pienso…

La habitación está sola y a lado de la pila de papeles se encuentra una nota: “ _Hisagi me aviso de que falta nuestras columnas para la revista del Sereite hazte cargo y te lo compensare con una pelea. P.D faltan los reportes de la misión en Karakura”_

-¡ESE CAPITAN IDIOTA!- Arrugo la nota y la tiro al bote de la basura, ¿Quién carajos se creé? Solo era una mísera nota y un jodido reporte pequeño y ahora ni siquiera me iré a casa por su maldita culpa, no quiero ni pensar en la estúpida excusa que me va a dar.

Resoplo y me siento en mi escritorio, de verdad nunca cambiara cuando pienso que encuentro algo bueno en él término cayendo en la realidad que es solo un vago que piensa en pelear y rascarse los huevos todo el día y en algún momento terminare matándolo del enojo.

-Maldito Grimmjow y maldito Hisagi-san por recordarle la columna, ahora no solo tengo que completar el reporte si no también pensar en algo para la revista aunque tenía cierta facilidad ya que la edición de este mes trataba acerca de qué opinión tenían los tenientes de sus capitanes y viceversa. Por parte del “Capitán Grimmjow” trabajar con su perfecto teniente sería maravilloso, cumple sus deberes, es fuerte, un fantástico chico y claro que en mi parte solo pondré cuatro  palabras _“ÉL ES EL DIABLO”_.

Y así se me fue la noche entre escribiendo las columnas y  maldiciendo cada que podía al idiota de Grimmjow ya que después de terminar el reporte me di cuenta que no faltaba uno si no ocho malditos reportes, haré lo posible por vengarme pero con mucho trabajo termino quedándome dormido encima de los papeles. Cuando despierto me doy cuenta que me han puesto una manta para abrigarme, miro el reloj de la pared y son las once de la mañana, al menos termine todo los reportes y las columnas ahora solo necesito entregarlos a Hisagi-san, cuando me levanto del escritorio me percato de que hay una bolsa junto con un vaso de té en la esquina del escritorio con una nota: _“Buen trabajo, tu recompensa”_

Dentro de la bolsa hay tres onigiris y esperaba poder darle un golpe en su cabezota no un aperitivo pero al menos ya tengo algo para el desayuno, aun así Grimmjow no se escapara de un buen regaño cuando lo vea mínimo tres patadas en el trasero se llevara.

-¿Ah?- Un dulce olor fluye de los onigiri y como no si me doy cuenta que son de fresa- Ese bastardo…

Frunzo el ceño, claro no podían faltar las burlas pero no tengo tiempo para seguir echando rabia, termino de comer la merienda y me encamino a la sala donde se produce la revista del sereite donde sé que Hisagi-san estará ahí ya que es el encargado principal de publicarlo. En el camino varios chicos del escuadrón me saludan, la verdad el ambiente aquí es bueno la mayoría nos llevamos bien, incluso Grimmjow no es tan exagerado como Kempachi para explotar a cada uno del escuadrón (claro excepto yo). Llego a la sala y Hisagi-san como siempre esta apurado revisando todo el material que se va a publicar, se le nota cansado pero aun así me saluda con una sonrisa y más cuando le entrego las columnas.

-¡Ichigo! Gracias por venir aunque me disculpo, sé que me habías dicho que no entregarías una columna pero en esta edición necesito a todos los tenientes.

-Está bien solo me hubieras avisado a mi directamente y con tiempo, tenía un poco de trabajo.

-Se nota traes una cara de zombie jajaja- Por supuesto que la traigo, no he dormido ni bañado ya casi siento que mi alma se me escapa por la boca y todo por culpa de una persona- Por cierto el capitán te estaba buscando, está en los jardines.

Agradezco a Hisagi-san y me despido, lo que me faltaba de segura quiere verme para excusarse ya casi puedo oírlo “Mi zampakuto estaba sin filo y tuve que arreglarlo” tsk lo odio. Llego a los jardines de nuestra unidad y encuentro a Grimmjow acostado en el césped cual gato estirándose, mi oportunidad de desquitarme un poco me acerque y le doy un pisotón en su mano poniendo bastante fuerza como para fracturarla pero midiéndome,  al momento empieza a patalear.

-¡OK ESTAS MOLESTO, LO CAPTO PARA YA!

-¿Ah? No estoy escuchando lo que quiero- meto más fuerza y otro grito de dolor sale por su parte, estoy disfrutando tanto esto.

-¡Valeee lo siento, suéltame ya!

Un poco satisfecho le dedico un gesto burlón y retiro mi pie, Grimmjow me mira cabreado mientras se soba su mano ¡Ja! Ni debería quejarse que se lo tiene bien merecido es más debería acostumbrarse ya.

-Ya ni porque te dejo el desayuno se te pasa el enojo.

-¡Me dejaste bastante trabajo anoche! No era un reporte si no ocho, en verdad ¡¿Qué tanto te cuesta arrastrar una maldita tinta y escribir?!- Me cruzo de brazos en forma de berrinche, a mí no se me compra con comida- Y por cierto ese desayuno era más en forma de burla que nada.

-Pero bien que te lo comiste ¿No? Puedo ver restos de mermelada por tu boca- Al oír eso me sonrojo un poco y al verme me dedica una sonrisa burlona, pero será cabezón. Rápidamente me limpio los restos de comida mientras el sigue riéndose de mi es el diablo de verdad no tiene vergüenza.

-No te saldrás con la tuya pero antes de eso ¿Para qué me buscabas?

-Vamos a Hueco mundo tenemos que investigar unas zonas así que vete preparando.

Suspiro enojado tengo que irme a bañarme y aparte prepararme, hace tiempo que no salía a una misión allá no creo que sea algo fuera de lo común pero si me pidió que fuera tampoco es para que baje la guardia.

-Más te vale que esta vez haga tus propios reportes por que no pienso seguir haciéndolos- Gruño ahora si no se escapare encontrare la manera de que no despegue su trasero del escritorio hasta que termine- Y me tendrás que compensar con otra cosa.

-¿Una noche de pasión?

-¡NO TE BURLES DE MI MALDITA SEA!- le doy una patada en el trasero.

-Sabes todo lo que hago tiene un buen propósito.

-¿Cómo cual…?

Simplemente se queda callado dedicándome una sonrisa y lo miro extrañado, no tengo tiempo para sus juegos y me voy. No entiendo lo que quiere decir pero estoy seguro que su único propósito es molestarme y ya, lo admito como dijo Rukia me ayudo en mejorar mi bankai pero es lo único bueno que encuentro y no me hará cambiar de opinión.

**Lo que Ichigo no sabía es que en efecto cada una de las acciones de Grimmjow tenía un propósito, prepararlo para que en algún futuro calificara para ser capitán y de que esa era su extraña manera de demostrar sus sentimientos por él pues desde su primer misión juntos decidió que era una presa a la cual jamás dejaría ir y no se rendiría fácilmente con él.**


End file.
